Petey's Adventure
Petey's Adventure is an upcoming platformer for the Nintendo Switch, being developed by Retro Studios and Crash Co. It is a 2D platformer game set to star Petey Piranha. Plot Not much is known about the game's plot, but it will revolve around Petey Piranha going on a quest to save Pipe Island from an unknown evil. Gameplay The overall gameplay is very reminiscent of the Donkey Kong Country series, most notably Donkey Kong Country Returns and Doneky Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. Players are able to run, jump, and attack, as well as use a variety of Pipes and Power-Ups. By jumping, Petey Piranha can defeat enemies if he lands on them, but some enemies have armor or spiked objects, making them troublesome or dangerous to jump on. Stomping on at least three enemies in a row will grant the player a Piranha Coin, as well as every stomp thereafter. Players will earn extra lives if they achieve a combo of eight. Petey also has other methods of attacking. For a stronger variant of the stomp attack, he can ground pound similar to the Mario and Yoshi's Island games. This allows him to defeat larger enemies that would normally take more than one regular stomp to take out in one blow. Much like the Donkey Kong Country and Wario Land games, Petey is also able to charge forward headfirst into enemies and walls, providing an alternate method of dispatching enemies rather than attacking from above. Like in Super Mario Bros. 2 and Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, Petey is also able to pluck objects from the ground, mostly vegetables, and can throw them at enemies. All three of these tactics are commonly used throughout the game to destroy obstacles and reveal secrets. Much like Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, Petey has a set amount of health, having two hearts by default. If he gets hit by an enemy, he will lose one of his hearts, and losing all three of them will result in a life loss. Sometimes enemies can reward Hearts for defeating them, which will restore some of Petey's health. Power-Ups can also be obtained, which function similarly to Mario and Wario Land games, but the way they are collected and used are actually reminiscent to the Metroid series and the Milky Way Wishes mode of Kirby Super Star Ultra. In certain levels, at least one per world, a hidden item can be obtained, which allows Petey Piranha to use a new ability. These can range from basic projectile attacks like the Fire Flower and Ice Flower, to more affecting ones like the Boo Mushroom and P-Wing. Though these abilities are not required to beat the game, some secrets cannot be reached without them. As such, should players complete a level without gaining the ability, an "!" will appear over the level, signifying that an ability is there. Petey Piranha can also gain the help of a partner, similar to Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, with each one having different abilities; King Boo allows Petey Piranha to gain an extra midair jump, Boo can let Petey float as he falls to the ground for safer landing, Wiggler can let Petey use an improved charging attack, and Blooper can let Petey Piranha navigate through the water easier. To summon these characters, Petey must enter certain-colored Pipes with the helpers' respective insignia on it - Gray, White, Yellow, and Purple respectively. If he enters a Pipe that is not the corresponding color of the helper, than the helper will change. Entering a Pipe that matches the helper's color will refill Petey and his helper's health instead. In addition to the helpers, Petey can also gain help in the form of a Piranha Pet, similar to the Animal Buddies in the Donkey Kong Country series. These pets can be obtained by entering wide Pipes, which will allow Petey and co. to use a certain Piranha Pet depending on the picture on the Pipe. These pets include a dinosaur-like Piranha Plant who can attack enemies by running into them, a firefly-like Piranha Plant who can light up dark areas, and a Piranha Plant resembling a kangaroo that can jump extremely high. In certain levels, Petey and co. are able to use the Piranha Pipes or Boo Pipes from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, which are used in a similar way to the Mine Carts in the Donkey Kong Country series. When using the Piranha Pipes, Petey will jump with the kart, and when using the Boo Pipes, he will jump out of the kart, usually into another kart. The Pipe Rocket is also present, which resembles the one used in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble. By using the jump and run buttons respectively, one can use the left or right thrusters to navigate through the area. Other vehicles include a Mole Tank, a Helicopter, a Submarine, a Car, and a Train similar to the abilities Yoshi can use in the Yoshi's Island games. Characters Playable Supporting * An unnamed dinosaur-like Piranha Plant * An unnamed firefly-like Piranha Plant * An unnamed kangaro-like Piranha Plant Enemies Bosses * A large, four-legged Kooopa Troopa with a bandana * A large Goomba with an eyepatch using a helicopter * A Hammer Bro wearing a pirate hat and eyepatch who operates a cannon * A blue Wizzerd with eight hands * A small black entity resembling a Piranha Plant's head who hypnotizes the following ** Bowser ** Wario, who rides a blimp ** Waluigi, who operates a large drill vehicle ** Peach ** Luigi, who wields the Poltergust 5000 ** Yoshi * A black entity resembling Petey Piranha Items * Petals, which seem to function like Coins in the Super Mario series. ** Yellow Petals ** Red Petals ** Green Petals ** Groups of Petals * A red circle with petals around it, resembling Petey Piranha's head, which appear to function like Smiley Flowers like the Yoshi's Island series. * Puzzle Pieces, similar to the ones found in Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. * Pipes ** Midair Warp Pipes that seem to function like Barrel Cannons in the Donkey Kong Country series. ** Colored Pipes with helper's emblems on them, which appears to function like the DK Barrels in the Donkey Kong Country series. ** Wide Pipes with a red Piranha Plant picture on it, which appears to function like the Animal Crates in the Donkey Kong Country series. ** Black-and-white checkered Pipes. Appears to be a checkpoint. ** Larger black-and-white checkered Pipes. Appears to be the end level goal. ** A Pipe resembling a rocket. Called the Pipe Rocket. * Red patches of Grass, which may function identically to their use in Super Mario Bros. 2 * Piranha Pipes from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Boo Pipes from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Helicopters * Cars * Mole Tanks * Trains * Submarines * Red Blocks with speakers on them * Green Blocks with a "!" on them * Treasure chests * A black ball that appears to function like a projectile * A yellow ball that resembles the one used by Lemmy Koopa. ** A green ball. Locations * A grassland full of Pipes ** A grassland level ** A level revolving around climbing a humongous Pipe * A desert world ** A level with a raging sandstorm ** A level set inside a pyramid * A snow world ** A snow level ** A level set inside an ice cave * A jungle world ** A level with poisonous water * A world based on classic Mario games, such as Donkey Kong, Mario Bros., and Super Mario World ** A level that resembles Donkey Kong ** A level that resembles Mario Bros. ** A level that resembles Pipe Maze in Super Mario Bros. 3 * A factory world ** A level with many spinning gears ** A level filled with electric fields